


The Admins Know Better

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary(TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: All had changed the day when Adam Worth uploaded his consciousness on the Internet, a gift for all humanity to share. Soon enough, a new age was ushered, an age in which alll information is at your fingertips. Helen is tasked with the maintenance of the system, but a certain glitch will prove to be more difficult than she had thought.Post Chimera AU in which they don't manage to stop Adam and he takes over.





	The Admins Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen appreciation week - day 6, Alternate Universe

The network was without any doubt the greatest achievement in the history of mankind. All the people in the world connected, their minds in a giant web, information flowing freely between them. Millions of messages were sent each second from one consciousness to another at the speed of light.

She could barely remember the time before The Great Reboot. She could have read about it – after all, the entire history of the world was just a request away, but what was the point of that? She didn’t miss her human years, not when she knew very well that being uploaded had practically saved her life. She vaguely remembered being hurt and dying, just before her consciousness had been uploaded to the network and the nanites had come to heal her.

Of course, after that, it hadn’t taken much for The Admins to come for her. Was it them who had said that a woman with her expertise and charms was in high demand those days? She couldn’t remember. What she knew was that The Admins had given her so much and asked for so little in return. And, just as everyone else, she owed everything to the one man who had started everything the day he shared his infinite wisdom with the world, uploading himself on the network. The first Admin, the great Adam Worth.

A signal came out of nowhere for her, interrupting her thoughts. _Target at 5 feet away_ , it said, and she clenched her sword in response almost instinctively as she stepped forward into the darkness. Her weapon had been more of a necessity than a choice- this particular bug in the network required a special kind of attention and that was why The Admins had assigned her to deal with it.

“Don’t move.” she warned as the target moved in front of her. The man stopped on his tracks, turning around to face her.

“Helen.” he sighed, sadness filling his voice. “I should have known he would send you for me.”

“Nikola Tesla.” she sneered at him. “Your actions have been analyzed and The Admins-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know.” he said as he rolled his eyes. “Adam monitored my search history and decided that I am a threat to his precious network. I thought I had covered my tracks, however, I’m surprised he managed to catch me.”

“You cannot hide from The Admins, you know that. The wireless connection you used had been in our database for ages.”

“I know. You were the one who set it up in the first place, back at the Sanctuary.” Nikola said with a smile. “You don’t remember that, of course, but we used to work together, you and I.”

“There is nothing in my database to suggest that.” she said coldly. “The Admins have decided you are a threat to the Network and-“

“Yes, I know, The Admins know better.” Nikola said as he closed the distance between them. “You know, this new body suits you. I prefer not to think about the reasons Adam had such an insight on the way you used to look like, but he came pretty close I will give him that.”

“We haven’t met before.” she replied, cutting him short.

“I see.” Nikola said, his voice trembling now. “I’m really sorry, Helen, you warned me that the network wasn’t safe and that I shouldn’t have uploaded you, but your body was failing. This was the only choice I had at the time.”

“Adam was the one who saved my life.” she argued, but he didn’t miss the way uncertainty had crept in her voice, even if only a little bit.

“Adam was the one who found you on the network and used your knowledge to take over, you mean.” Nikola corrected her. “Not my best idea, I know, but it did save you in a way.”

“You’re lying.” she said as she drew her sword out. “I looked up ways to kill your kind before going after you, you know. One blow should be enough.”

“You find all your information on that network nowadays, don’t you?” Nikola asked with a small laugh. “This was Adam’s sales pitch, wasn’t it? All the world at your fingertips and all you need to do to get it is log in.“

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Helen said with a smile. “But we both know unauthorized access isn’t permitted, and since you refused to sign up…”

“He sent you to behead me, yeah.”

“You won’t be losing that much, in the end.” she reassured him. It has been decided to salvage your consciousness, so you will end up being a part of the network anyway.”

“Not on my watch, love. As much as I would love being together with you again, being Adam’s little maintenance engineer is not exactly my top career choice at the moment. Also there's that little pesky thing with him knowing where I am and what I am doing at any moment... no, I think I'll pass.”

“You don’t have a say in that.”

“Can I ask you one final question, however?”

“Go ahead.”

“Tell me, Helen, is there a place on that precious network of yours when it tells you how this feels like?” he asked as he crushed his lips to hers. It took her by surprise at first, but, as his fingers cupped his cheek and forced her to look into his eyes, something clicked inside her. She knew him, the way his fingers danced on her waist, pulling her closer into their embrace, the way his lips brushed over hers, the way he moaned inside her mouth when she finally granted him entrance. She entangled her fingers in his hair, barely registering the moment her sword fell on the ground in front of her, all forgotten now. They had been connected in what felt now like a past life, joined at first by the blood that was flowing in their veins and their love of science, only for that to be completed by the love they had for each other. It had been a rash decision, uploading her in the system, but that was the Nikola she knew and loved, the one who would have given anything to save her and quite frankly, she couldn’t find it in herself to blame him for that.

The network was without any doubt the greatest achievement in the history of mankind. All the people in the world connected, their minds in a giant web, information flowing freely between them. Millions of messages were sent each second from one consciousness to another at the speed of light. It was no wonder one small message had been able to get unnoticed amongst them. _Helen Magnus has logged off_ _._


End file.
